


Nothing But Socks

by comradecourt



Series: Happy Endings Aren't Always Magical [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, Grindeldore Valentine 2019, Multi, Socks, lemon drops, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: Gellert has a special Valentine's Day surprise for his roommate Albus.





	Nothing But Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/gifts).



> This is part of the no magic College AU, I restarted this teice and I have more written for this but I specifically wanted to write a sweet Valentine's scene with these two dorks.

“Oh Albus~”

“Gellert, whatever you have planned I am not in the mood, midterms are in four weeks and-" Albus stopped his ranting as he noticed Gellert naked on his twin sized mattress, wearing nothing but socks with hearts on them.

“And-?” Gellert smirked, spreading his legs.

“…this is incredibly distracting,” Albus licked his dry lips subconsciously as he stared at Gellert's naked body. “You're just wearing socks.” 

“I know.” 

“And nothing else on.”

“Yep, just socks.” Gellert grinned

“Guess I could study later…”

“It's Valentine's Day, nobody studies but you on holidays that involve gratuitous amounts of sex.”

“So, no candy then?” Albus pouted.

“Seriously?! How do you not have a mouthful of cavities at this point? Yes, I did get you those stupid Lemon Drops you like,” Gellert tossed a small bag of candies to Albus. “Happy?”

Albus beamed as he opened the package, popping the yellow candy into his mouth.

Gellert cleared his throat, drawing his lover's attention back to his naked body. “Ahem.” 

“Oh right.” Albus smirked. He loved to tease Gellert. “Should we put the beds together then?” 

“Probably not a good idea considering what happened last time.”

“….Oh, right,“ Albus blushed as he remembered that their previous rendezvous had ended with Gellert fucking him so hard into the pushed together beds that they slid apart. They ended up on the floor, with Albus's ass still sore from the hard fall and several students’ noise complaints having earned them a written warning. 

“My bed. Now,” Gellert grabbed Albus’s hips as he fell into bed with him. 

“So bossy," Albus smirked. 

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Gellert huffed.

“Mmmm alright I guess,” he teased before pressing his lips to his lover's own. The kiss started slow at first, but Gellert was never patient. Gellert nibbled and sucked softly on Albus's bottom lip, drawing out a whimper.

“Clothes off,” Gellert whispered hotly as he pulled at Albus's pants.

Albus sat up and quickly threw off his shirt, his chest covered in the same freckles that were on his face. He wriggled out of his pants ungracefully, hopping out of the pant legs one at a time. Gellert pulled Albus’s waistband to his boxers, bringing him back down to the bed.

 “You're beautiful,” Gellert smiled warmly at Albus, running his fingers through his lover's red hair. 

“Stop, I'm not,” Albus blushed, shaking his head. 

“You are, hush,” Gellert cupped Albus's chin and brought him in for a deep kiss. “I… I think I love you, Albus.”

Albus froze in that moment, in the past couple months that they had been doing… whatever this was, love was never mentioned.

It was certainly never spoken out loud. Once or twice MAYBE Albus had thought he's heard Gellert whisper “I love you" before falling asleep and snoring rather loudly. Albus didn't know WHAT to say, should he say it back? Should he just smile, nod, acknowledge it briefly, and mention it later? He had never been in this situation before with another man, woman, or anybody this intimately and close. Albus wasn't prepared for this at all. If somebody had told Albus he'd be fucking the hot bad boy on campus that was always outside with protest signs he would've laughed in their face. 

“Um, Albus? Are you okay?” 

“Uh, I think so. You temporarily have broken me.”

 “We haven’t even had sex yet.” Gellert eyed Albus curiously. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing!” 

“Albus…”

 “…Fine. It's just that… we've never talked about what we are and now you said… You said…”

“…I love you.”

“Yes, and now I just.” Albus sat on the bed avoiding eye contact with Gellert by staring at the psychedelic marijuana leaf tapestry, he hated that stupid thing so much he wanted to burn it. “What are we doing, Gellert?” 

“Well we were about to have sex until you freaked out.”

 Albus gave him a pointed look.

 “Fine, I don't know? I do love you Albus, I care for you, but I've never been with anyone longer than a week and I've never trusted anyone more than you. I feel… safe with you. Everybody else on this campus is fake and self absorbed but you… You're real, Albus. I don't care for labels or relationship statuses, but… I want to be with you.”

Albus bit his lip, his eyes welling up with tears. “So, you do love me? You weren’t joking?”

“No! That'd be cruel. I'm mean and petty, but I'm not a douchebag,” Gellert smirked nudging Albus.

“So… we're together then? We're… a couple?”

 “Yes.” Gellert smiled.

 Albus beamed, a light blush spread across his freckled cheeks. “Where were we then?” Albus's hand drifted light up Gellert's thigh, as his lover let out a sharp exhale.

“Here,” Gellert's grabbed his hand and placed it on his hardening cock. 

“Hmmm sounds about right.” Albus smirked pressing his lips against Gellert's neck as he lightly teased and stroked Gellert's cock.

“Such a tease,” Gellert groaned, reaching for the lube on his night stand. Albus was distracted sucking on Gellert's neck, making sure to leave a mark for everyone to see- even though he knew Gellert didn’t care about what people thought. Some of the hickies had already started to bruise quite beautifully and he couldn't wait to see what they would look like in the morning. Gellert managed to slide down Albus's boxers, giving his ass a good slap for measure.

“Straight to fucking, then?” Albus smirked as Gellert swiftly stroked the lube onto his hardened cock.

 "Well someone got us off topic.” Gellert kissed him softly as he slid a lubed finger into Albus, crooking it slightly just so.

“Fffffuck,” Albus moaned, pushing back onto Gellert's finger. “More.”

“Slut,” Gellert licked his lips, sliding in another finger as Albus gasped in response.

“Mmmm, just fuck me already.” 

“I'll need to teach you patience it seems, maybe for another day.” Gellert laughed, smacking Albus's ass before turning his lover over to face him. He spread apart Albus' legs and slowly slid his cock into the tight freckled ass. 

“Gellert. Christ,” Albus's hands gripped tightly into his lover's scraggly blonde hair, his nails digging into Gellert’s scalp as he filled Albus completely with his cock. 

“…you okay?” Gellert looked down at Albus, face red and blue eyes shining up at him. 

“M'fine,” Albus smiled warmly up at his lover giving him a slow nod to continue on.

“Kay,” Gellert grinned as he found his rhythm, at first he started slow, but then-

“More,” Albus moaned, Gellert obliging his lover's request.

“Like this?” Gellert grinned, his fingers gripping Albus's hips tightly as he trusted deeper and faster.

“Yessss…” Albus sighed, his own hips meeting in time with Gellert's thrusts, he stroked Albus' own neglected erection. “Gellert, don't stop. Don't you dare stop,” he panted in between thrusts.

“Fuck, you're so hot, Albus. I'm gonna cum.”

“Cum inside me,” Albus panted, his toes twitching. He knew he wouldn't last much longer either.

“Fuck, say it again.” 

“Cum inside me, Gellert. I want you.”

“Oh, fuck--” 

Gellert gasped thrusting forward once more before cumming deep inside of his lover. Albus cried out and came, both of them completely out of breath and spent. Gellert slowly pulled out of Albus as he clumsily reached over to his nightstand, grabbing tissues and placing them on Albus’s now sticky chest.

“Oh, thanks,” Albus laughed, cleaning off the cum from his abdomen and chest. Albus threw the soiled tissues into the trashcan under the nightstand and sighed contentedly, laying back on the bed and turning to face his sated lover.

“You do know I've been stalking you via Twitter since the summer, right? 

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, soxnlemondrops ? I'm thegreenergood on Twitter.” Gellert grinned as he grabbed his weed pen and took a quick drag. “I thought you knew.”

“What?! No!” Albus gaped at Gellert who was still grinning like a mischievous devil. “I had deep meaningful philosophy discussions with you and… and my family!” Albus sat up, he could feel a panic attack coming on.

“Relax! Why do you think I liked you so much when we were paired as roommates? I knew it was you, you're the only one I know that loves lemon drops and has a penchant for wearing kneesocks when it's 1000 degrees outside,” Gellert smirked.

“And I haven't told anyone about your family, everything we’ve talked about has stayed between the two of us.”

Albus breathed a shaky sigh of relief, he was lucky that Gellert wasn't a dubious internet troll, but maybe Albus should look into turning his Twitter private. “So… You're not just into me for my body then. You do like my brains and lengthy theories on Alexander the Great’s death?”

Gellert laughed softly nudging Albus in the side as he snuggled against him. “Smartass.” He threw a small pillow at Albus. “I live for the fall of the Ottoman Empire and all other societies that had men fucking each other.”

“I love you, Gellert.” Albus smiled warmly, running his fingers through his lover's golden hair.

“I love you too, Albus.”

“Happy Valentine's Day.”


End file.
